


Dark Mirror

by Chrysaora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Side Rey, Darkest Night 2019, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Kylo Ren, Fucked with the hilt of a weapon, Rule 63, 🕳️⚔️🕳️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/pseuds/Chrysaora
Summary: Sometimes the dark side could be very, very literal. This was one of those times.





	Dark Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

Too late, Kylo Ren remembered what Rey had told her about the vision she had been given on Ahch-To when she had sought the power of the dark side of the Force for insight into her parentage:

Rey had seen reflections of herself, endlessly repeated, as if standing in the center of a hall of mirrors. Back then, Kylo had assumed that this was meant to be interpreted as a metaphor of sorts, that the answers Rey sought were to be found by looking within her own self. Rey already _had _the answers, in other words. She had even said as much to Rey.

Really, though, Kylo should have known better. Sometimes the dark side could be very, very literal. This was one of those times.

They were clones, but they weren’t _just_ clones. Even the finest, purpose-engineered Jango Fett-template clones of Kamino were as unique through the eyes of the Force as any other set of sentient individuals. _These_ clones, however, weren’t like that. _These _clones were like one, singular mind dispersed across a vast multitude of perfectly identical bodies, and they existed for one, singular purpose…and that purpose was to protect and serve the will of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, whom most of the galaxy had known as Supreme Chancellor and later Emperor Sheev Palpatine.

So no, Kylo didn’t know _which _Rey this was, but _which _Rey this was didn’t matter. After the first Rey Kylo had known—the Rey from Jakku whom Kylo still thought of possessively as _her _Rey—had been reabsorbed into their collective, all of them were Rey. And as for Kylo’s Rey, her Rey was, well, she was…she’d become…

“Careful there, Ben. You don’t want my hand to slip, do you?” Rey’s normally brown eyes flashed briefly with noxious yellow, shiny and reflective like a nocturnal animal’s, as she pushed the hilt of her weapon into Kylo’s river-wet cunt and began to fuck her with it.

This particular Rey wielded a double-bladed crimson lightsaber with a hilt which could be folded in half in the middle. It used Kylo’s own precious kyber crystal, another insult to the many injuries ex-Supreme Leader Kylo’s current, supremely subjugated position in Palpatine’s reestablished galactic regime had already inflicted. Rey had but to flick a single switch, and Kylo would die impaled on its crackling laser beam.

Now Rey withdrew most of the length of her lightsaber from Kylo’s cunt, leaving only the dangerous focuser module at the tip still resting within her, and folded that hilt in half. The other end of the hilt brushed Kylo’s asshole, and Kylo had a split second to exhale before Rey rammed both ends of the lightsaber deep into Kylo’s two holes.

Kylo screamed, the hilt’s sharp edges scraping her sensitive insides so cruelly and yet so _exquisitely_ in all the places Kylo most wanted this, most needed this, most needed _Rey_, that Kylo could no longer distinguish pleasure from pain. She could only feel, and feel, and _feel_, quivering and shaking and struggling futilely against her restraints as the pace of the fucking intensified.

“I love it when you’re like this. Why do you refuse to accept that submitting to me will get you further than defiance?” Rey murmured, her breath hot against Kylo’s throat as she licked Kylo there, a tracing a line along her jugular vein and down to her chest. Rey sank her teeth into Kylo’s left breast, the one closest to the heart, and worried a peaked nipple with the polished edges of her front teeth. All the while, she never stopped thrusting with her lightsaber.

Through their connection in the Force, Rey experienced everything she was doing to Kylo. She was as wet between her legs as Kylo herself, Kylo knew, and could share the orgasms she inflicted upon Kylo should she wish it. And whether or not to share was always Rey’s choice because her strength was immeasurably greater. She didn’t share much, of course; those feelings which Rey saw fit to share with…inflict upon…Kylo were mainly two—dark delight and triumph.

Snoke’s death had been a mere prelude to the power struggles which followed. Kylo had thought that she would be next in line to rule the galaxy, that her ascendance to the throne was indisputable. She hadn’t counted on Palpatine’s return _or _upon this new clone army of Reys. It’d been humiliating, absolutely humiliating, how most of the First Order had turned against her leadership, how fast she had been overthrown, placed in detention of indefinite duration, and forgotten…forgotten by everyone…everyone except for…

Rey knew her business with that damnable lightsaber, that was certain. She was relentless, and at this rate, she was going to wreck Kylo utterly. Kylo moaned, bitten-off and choked and inchoate; oh, she was close, so close, and she would have been pushing into the penetration were she able, undulating her hips to match and meet Rey’s relentless rhythm. The tension was building in the pit of her stomach, and her muscles were beginning to cramp, to lock—

“Rey! Oh Gods, you…I—” Kylo cried as her vision whited out and she came in a gush of fluid washing down her naked inner thighs.

“Yes, that’s right,” Rey whispered, and the dark side was a vortex of fell energies spinning all around them, “you’re mine, Ben. Mine forever. I’m never letting you go.”

She continued fucking Kylo straight through her orgasm, and it seemed to go on for an eternity. There was a part of Kylo which hoped that it would. And that they would share it. There were so many Reys and only one of Kylo—surely, with all of them together—

Distantly, Kylo heard herself roaring, rage _at_ Rey and lust _for_ her intermingled beyond Kylo’s ability to distinguish the difference anymore.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on September 19, 2019.


End file.
